1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the generation of a caption signal in a video signal processing system such as a camcorder or a video cassette recorder (VCR), and more particularly to a circuit and a method for generating the caption signal in the video signal processing system in which information to inform the user, such as a system manual, an error message and etc., can be displayed as a caption on a screen of a caption television (TV).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a caption TV comprises a caption decoder for decoding caption data combined with a video signal. The decoded caption data from the caption decoder is displayed as a caption on a screen of the caption TV. In the case where such a caption TV is availably connected to a video signal processing system such as a VCR or a camcorder, only caption data combined with a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station is decoded and then displayed as the caption on the screen of the caption TV. Namely, the video signal processing system such as the VCR or the camcorder has no function capable of generating desired information as a caption signal for itself for a user's convenience. For this reason, the caption function cannot be variously utilized conveniently.